


Us Against the World

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, sorry that this might suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Ashton, wait up." Harry yelled chasing Ashton down the corridor. </p><p>"Sorry babe. I can't afford to be late again." Ashton said scampering off.</p><p>Ashton and Harry have been dating for a year but what happens when Harry make a mistake? Will their relationship last or will it fail tragically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first story ever. So im kinda scared you aren't gonna like it. Im probably gonna put these at the end though so you don't always read big long paragraphs before the actual story.

Sorry this is just a prewarning please don't read if your younger than like 14. Im not trying to hide anything but of course stuff in this could be to inappropriate for younger viewers.  Thanks you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna start it :)'

The day began when Harty woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He tossed over looking to see of Ashton was next to him. He couldn't quite recognize the face. He fell back against the bed and shot up remembering the events of the night before. He had slept with the one and only Liam Payne. He was the jock of the school and pushed Harry around for being gay. Ashton on the other hand was bisexual.

-flash back-

Music is blaring around him and Harry was grinding on whoever the lucky man was behind me. He soon felt a pair of strong arms pull him closer and kiss his neck.

"Let's go to my room where you can give me a private show sexy man!", Liam had slurred into his ear.

"Only if you fuck me hard afterwords." Harry smirked once he felt Liam's hand grab his own intertwining their fingers and getting dragged upstairs. Harry was to drunk and horny to hear his boyfried, of one year Ashton, call him. 

Once upstairs Harry gave Liam a sexy strip tease he then straddled his lip and began feverishly making out. Liam flipped them over and grabbed the lube and a condom. To Liam's surprise Harry was tighter than he expected seeing as Harry is horny fucking bastard. Liam prepared him self and slipped in slowly once he heard Harry wince in pain. He bent down and kissed the curly boys soft lips and pushed all the way in. He rocked his hips and gripped Harry's hips tighter than he intened. Harry was a moaning mess underneath him.

"Oh fuck. Ohhh right there Liam. Harder baby faster. Aghh shit. Im close." With those moans escaping Harry's mouth he came and soo followed Liam. He pulled out and took the condom off throwing it away and slipping back in bed cuddling with Harry. 

-end of flash back-

Harry looked to his left again before gently untangling their limbs and getting dressed leaving. He had to find Ashton. Harry drove to his house but was surprised to be greeted by his mum Anne. One thing he admired about her was the name. Same as his mum's. Harry quickly asked where Ashton was. 

"Oh sweetie he's left for school. It's monday you must've forgotten." She sent him a sweet smiles and Harry said thanks before heading off to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Please tell me ehat you think and maybe comment what you wanna see. =)


	3. Chapter 3

On Harry's long drive to school he noticed that Liam must've been late to for he was being followed by his car. He pulled up to the school and climbed out of his car. Liam pulled up next to Harry and ran over to him wrapping his arm around his waist. 

"Hey love. Fancy seeing you here at this part of the day. I woke up and noticed you weren't there." Liam said.

"I'm not your love. Or your boyfriend. And I'm definitely not gonna be your boy toy either." Harry hissed back removing Liam's arm.

"That's not what you said last night when I asked you if you'd be my boyfriend." Liam smirked back.

"I never said that. I-i couldn't have said that. I-i love Ashton m-my boyfriend." Harry says and speeds up trying to ignore anything else that comes out of Liam's outh only realising he has physics with him and Ashton. 

"Oh this is just great. You followed me on purpose. Didn't you?!?" Harry yelled at Liam while glaring at him.

Liam just huffed and walked away going into class. Harry followed regretting it soon after. There was one seat next to Ashton and he saw that Liam took it. Of course he took it. He wants to make Harry's life a living hell now that he won't agree with Liam. Harry is starting to hate Harry more than anything. Even more than Liam. Harry took a seat and sat next to some girl that rolled her eyes at Harry. The teacher started talking and Harry's mind wandered.

-flashback-

"He Ashy why don't we go to a party. Its gonna br amazing Liam is gonna host it maybe after we can have a party of our own in my bed. You know just me an you." Harry tells Ashton as he gives a big cheeky grin.

"Sounds fun. But do you really wanna go? I mean a own by Liam. It not gonna be good. Why can't we skip one party and go to the other.?" Ashton giggles as he tries to be serious, but its not exactly working.

They leave for the party arounf 7:30 and get there at 8:00. Ashton isn't one to relax and let loose. At least not until he gets a hold of alcohol. Harry grinds into Ashton's back; they stay like that. Liam comes over and roughly grabs Harry brining him to his room.

-end of flashback-

Harry was brought back from his flashback when the bell rang signaling for the next class. He caught up to Ashton and an after him.

"Hey Ashton, wait up." Harry yelled chasing Ashton down the corridor.

"Sorry babe. I can't afford to be late again." Ashton said scampering off to his next class. It was all the way on the other side of school and Harry didn't have the time to follow him all the way. They would just catch up later. He shrugged and walked off. Poor Harry. He just wanted to explain. It wasn't helping that he had every class with Liam and in every class Liam kissed him. It definitely wasn't helping that Harry kissed back either. Harry felt sparks with Liam that he never felt with Ashton. He loved Ashton though. Harry was smart enough to realise Liam was just goona use him then dump him. It's what he does to everyone. Harry doesn't want to get sucked into that. But right now he can't think.

Liam is pushing him up against the wall and kissing his neck while driving his dick far up Harry's anus. Harry doesn't realise it's not Ashton. He doesn't even care. Liam is moaning in panting in the curly boy's ear. And all yhe curly one can do is grunt. It feels mazing and it shouldn't. Harry should feel dirty and disgusting. But he can't he enjoys it. Ashton is a virgin the farthest they've gone is dry humping, blow jobs, and hand jobs. But it wasn't enough anymore, especially for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So if anyone would like to co write this please leave a comment. I'm having major writers block but i am updating and giving another chapter. I hope everyone is loving it though!!!!!!


End file.
